


Cities of Marrow (Cities of Ash)

by SparkleMoose



Series: Royal Bastard AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Discrimination, Galahdian Resistance, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Corpses, Mentions of genocide, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: I want to hear the Islands sing.Or a brief look into Ace’s time in the Galahdian Resistance.
Relationships: Nyx Ulric & Libertus Ostium & Original Male Character
Series: Royal Bastard AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Cities of Marrow (Cities of Ash)

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE TAGS, THIS IS A HEAVY FIC, HEED THE TAGS.

The Resistance, Ace realizes quickly, is losing. It’s forces spread too thin and most only coming with the training their parents gave them. There are older figures in the Resistance of course, those that were once part of Lucian Infantry movements or those that served as Crownsguard but they are too few to properly train everyone.

The Resistance is losing, and for once, Ace thinks that maybe he should share his magic. That would expose himself he knows, and as quickly as the thought comes Ace banishes it again. The Resistance suddenly coming into magic would only paint a bigger target on Galahd. Ace showing that there is still Lucian magic on the Islands would put everyone at risk.

He knows that the Imperials aren’t above wiping them out if it came down to it. He feels the fear in the air and the rage beneath his feet as Galahd simmers in rage at the fact her people are suffering. The islands are still vibrant, still thrumming with life but-

There is a sadness in the air, and Ace is only now coming to recognize it. There is a sadness and anger in Galahd and her people as the strain against the yoke of Imperial rule.

Ace would give anything to be able to take some of that burden away.

* * *

They’re hungry. There isn’t enough food in the Resistance no matter how hard they try, the farmers that supply them have to be careful not to get caught and it’s risky for even those without their faces known to Niflheim to go to the markets and get food.

They’re hungry, and Ace knows he can’t do much about it, but he spends his time in the kitchens learning his way around it and helping as much as he can.

* * *

It isn’t the first time he’s seen a body. It isn’t the first time he and Libertus have come across a corpse, they had seen skeleton remains before when exploring the old ruins by their house, but this is the first time they’ve seen a fresh corpse.

This is the first time they’ve seen such cruelty. The man’s face is swollen and bloodied even in death. His lips split and arms bent at the wrong angles. Looking closer, Ace can see that his finger nails have been pulled out.

Libertus finds Ace’s hands and holds them.

“I-“ Libertus’ tongue is dry in his mouth. “We need to report this. Someone must have known him. They’ll give him a proper burial.”

Ace nods. Fury and sorrow welling up in his throat as the Islands and the dead under his feet scream.

* * *

In hindsight, Ace is grateful that he didn’t come across the body with Nyx. Nyx is passionate and honorable and far too kind for his own good. Nyx also feeds into Ace’s own passionate anger and if Nyx had been there instead of Libertus well-

Ace can see it ending very badly.

* * *

They learn. They learn how to fight dirty and Ace can see the age entering his friends eyes. They learn how to prepare a proper burial, and Ace can see the tired anger lying just beneath the surface.

“I never wanted to learn this,” Nyx tells Ace one day when they’re free and lounging near the top of a tree, “I never wanted to be a soldier.”

That’s what they are, children and soldiers and willing to die so their people can be free.

“Yeah,” Ace says at last, “Neither did I.”

“We should’ve listened to our parents.”

“We should have,” Ace agrees, looking toward the canopy, “I’m glad though, that I came with you.”

Nyx chuckles, its a sad thing.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he says, “Isn’t that selfish?”

“No, I don’t think it’s selfish to want a friend with you.”

“Friend,” Nyx echoes, “Yeah. Yeah. We’re friends.”

“We better be,” Ace laughs, “I’ve known you for years after all.”

Nyx shifts on the branch below Ace and when Ace turns his head down he finds Nyx looking up at him. It’s as though Nyx is studying him, memorizing his face.

“If I die-“ And Ace wants to protest because Nyx can’t die here. “-If I die,” Nyx continues on oblivious to Ace’s urge to shake him and tell him he can’t die, “I want you to know that I can’t imagine life without you and Libertus.”

“Nyx,” Ace says, meeting Nyx’s eyes, “Nyx you’re not going to die.”

“You better not either then.”

I can’t make that promise, Ace thinks, I can’t.

“I won’t,” Ace says and wonders why it leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

Ardyn feeds him information.

Ace doesn’t know why exactly, but he feels as though it’s because Ardyn is amused his nephew is playing at Resistance soldier. The information is always solid though, and it allows Ace to ensure he and his escape unscathed.

* * *

Nyx comes back, after a mission with a group that neither Ace nor Libertus were apart of.

Nyx comes back with bags under his eyes and shadows darkening his face.

Neither Libertus nor Ace ask questions and drag him onto a bed where Nyx clings to them.

* * *

“Ace,” Libertus asks one day, “Do you think we’ll ever be free?”

_I hope so_ , Ace thinks, _I hope that Galahd stops mourning, I hope that we can live without fear of dying because some Imperial guard decided we were being obnoxious. I want to be free, Libertus, I want the islands to sing_.

_I’ve never heard them sing with joy before._

“Yes,” Ace says, “That’s what we’re fighting for, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also apologies for any weird formatting I’m posting from my iPad because my PC kicked the bucket


End file.
